runescapeloresfandomcom-20200215-history
Plague City/Transcript
Plague City is the first of the Adventurer's dealings with the Plague and the Elves. The Adventurer spoke to Edmond, who lives in the Northwest of East Ardougne. Adventurer: Hello old man. Edmond: Sorry, I can't stop to talk... A''': Why, what's wrong? '''Edmond: I've got to find my daughter. I pray that she is still alive... A''': What's happened to her? '''Edmond: Elena's a missionary and a healer. Three weeks ago she managed to cross the Ardougne wall...No-one's allowed to cross the wall in case they spread the plague. But after hearing the screams of suffering she felt she had to help. She said she'd be gone for a few days but we've heard nothing since. A''': *Tell me more about the plague. *Can I help find her? '''Edmond: Really, would you? I've been working on a plan to get into West Ardougne, but I'm too old and tired to carry it through. If you're going into West Ardougne you'll need protection from the plague. My wife made a special gas mask for Elena with dwellberries rubbed into it. Dwellberries help repel the virus! We need some more though... A: '''Where can I find these dwellberries? '''Edmond: '''The only place I know of is McGrubor's Wood just north of the Rangers' Guild. '''A: Ok, I'll go and get some. Edmond: The foresters keep a close eye on it, but there is a back way in. *I'm sorry, I have to go. The Adventurer obtained some dwellberries and then spoke to Alrena about the gas mask. Adventurer: Hello, Edmond has asked me to help find your daughter. Alrena: Yes he told me. I've begun making your special gas mask, but I need some dwellberries to finish it. A''': Yes I've got some here. Alrena crushed the dwellberries and smeared their paste on a gas mask, which she gave to the Adventurer. '''Alrena: There we go, all done. While in West Ardougne you must wear this at all times, or you could catch the plague. I'll make a spare mask. I'll hide it in the wardrobe in case the mourners come in. Adventurer: Hi Edmond, I've got the gasmask now. Edmond: Good stuff, now for the digging. Beneath us are the Ardougne sewers, there you'll find the access to West Ardougne. The problem is the soil is rock hard. You'll need to pour on several buckets of water to soften it up. I'll keep an eye out for the mourners. The Adventurer softened the soil and dug into the sewers with Edmond. Edmond: I think it's the pipe to the south that comes up in West Ardougne. Adventurer: Alright I'll check it out. Edmond: Once you're in the city look for a man called Jethick, he's an old friend and should help you. Send him my regards, I haven't seen him since before Elena was born. A''': Alright, thanks I will. The Adventurer entered West Ardougne and spoke with Jethick '''Jethick: Hello I don't recognise you. We don't get many newcomers around here. Adventurer: *Hi, I'm looking for a woman from East Ardougne called Elena. Jethick: East Ardougnian women are easier to find in East Ardougne. Not many would come to West Ardougne to find one. Although the name is familiar, what does she look like? The Adventurer found a picture of Elena in her house and showed it to Jethick. Jethick: She came over here to help to aid plague victims. I think she is staying over with the Rehnison family. They live in the small timbered building at the far north side of town. I've not seen her around here for a while, mind. I don't suppose you could run me a little errand while you're over there? I borrowed this book from them, could you return it? Adventurer: Yes, I'll return it for you. *So who's in charge here? The Adventurer went to the Rehnison family's home. Ted Rehnison: Go away. We don't want any. Adventurer: I'm a friend of Jethick's, I have come to return a book he borrowed. Ted Rehnison: Oh...why didn't you say, come in then. The Adventurer gave Ted Rehnison the book. Ted Rehnison: Thanks, I've been missing that. A''': Hi, I hear a woman called Elena is staying here. '''Ted Rehnison: Yes she was staying here, but slightly over a week ago she was getting ready to go back. However she never managed to leave. My daughter Milli was playing near the west wall when she saw some shadowy figures jump out and grab her. Milli is upstairs if you wish to speak to her. The Adventurer spoke to Milli. Adventurer: Hello. Your parents say you saw what happened to Elena... Milli Rehnison: *sniff* Yes I was near the south east corner when I saw Elena walking by. I was about to run to greet her when some men jumped out. They shoved a sack over her head and dragged her into a building. A''': Which building? '''Milli Rehnison: It was the boarded up building with no windows in the south east corner of West Ardougne. The Adventurer attempted to enter the building but was stopped by a Mourner. Mourner: I'd stand away from there. That black cross means that house has been touched by the plague. Adventurer: *But I think a kidnap victim is in here. *I fear not a mere plague. *Thanks for the warning. Mourner: That's irrelevant. You don't have clearance to go in there. A''': How do I get clearance? '''Mourner: Well you'd need to apply to the head mourner, or I suppose Bravek the city warder. I wouldn't get your hopes up though. The Adventurer went to the Civic Office of West Ardougne, where Bravek was located, and spoke to a clerk in hopes of gaining clearance. Clerk: Hello, welcome to the Civic Office of West Ardougne. How can I help you? Adventurer: *I need permission to enter a plague house. Clerk: Rather you than me! The mourners usually deal with that stuff, you should speak to them. Their headquarters are right near the city gate. A''': *I'll try asking them then. *Surely you don't let them run everything for you? *This is urgent though! Someone's been kidnapped and is being held in a plague house! '''Clerk: I'll see what I can do I suppose. Mr. Bravek, there's someone here who really needs to speak to you. Bravek '(to the Clerk): I suppose they can come in then. If they keep it short. '''Bravek '(to the Adventurer): My head hurts! I'll speak to you another day... '''A: *This is really important though! Bravek: I can't possibly speak to you with my head spinning like this... I went a bit heavy on the drink last night. Curse my herbalist, she made the best hangover cures. Darn inconvenient of her catching the plague. A''': *Ok, goodbye. *You shouldn't drink so much then! *Do you know what's in the cure? '''Bravek: Hmmm let me think... Ouch! Thinking isn't clever. Ah here, she did scribble it down for me. Bravek gave the Adventurer the herbalist's recipe, which the Adventurer used to make a hangover cure with chocolate dust, milk, and snape grass. Bravek: Uurgh! My head still hurts too much to think straight. Oh for one of Trudi's hangover cures! The Adventurer gave Bravek the hangover cure. A''': Try this. Bravek drinks the cure. '''Bravek: Ooh that's much better! Thanks, that's the clearest my head has felt in a month. Ah now, what was it you wanted me to do for you? A''': I need to rescue a kidnap victim named Elena. She's being held in a plague house, I need permission to enter. '''Bravek: Well the mourners deal with that sort of thing... A''': *Ok, I'll go speak to them. *Is that all anyone says around here? *They won't listen to me! They say I'm not properly equipped to go in the house, though I do have a very effective gasmask. '''Bravek: Hmmm, well I guess they're not taking the issue of a kidnapping seriously enough. They do go a bit far sometimes. I've heard of Elena, she has helped us a lot... Ok, I'll give you this warrant to enter the house. *Ok, goodbye. *Who is through that door? *I'm just looking thanks. The Adventurer, with the warrant, went back to the plague house and spoke with the mourner guarding it. A''': I have a warrant from Bravek to enter here. '''Mourner: This is highly irregular. Please wait... The Adventurer stole into the house while the mourner's back was turned. In the house, the Adventurer found a small key in a barrel. The Adventurer used the key to enter the cell downstairs in which Elena was being held. A''': Hi, you're free to go! Your kidnappers don't seem to be about right now. '''Elena: Thank you, being kidnapped was so inconvenient. I was on my way back to East Ardougne with some samples, I want to see if I can diagnose a cure for this plague. A''': Well you can leave via the manhole near the gate. '''Elena: Go and see my father, I'll make sure he adequately rewards you. Now I'd better leave while I still can. The Adventurer went back to Edmond in the sewers. Edmond: Thank you, thank you! Elena beat you back by minutes. Now I said I'd give you a reward. What can I give you as a reward I wonder? Here take this magic scroll, I have little use for it but it may help you. The scroll taught the Adventurer to cast a teleportation spell to East Ardougne.